paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Return/Jailbreak
This is an episode from Marshall Universe. Summary The Return A new threat arrives to Adventure Bay. Jailbreak Marshall and the Crystal Pups must escape a gemship prison. Characters The Return Marshall Tundra Dusty Princess Ryder Skye Frosty Dixie Leo Chelsea Mr. Porter Alex Porter Mayor Goodway Rosie (mentioned) Jake (mentioned) Zuma (cameo) Chase (cameo) Blizzard (cameo) Avalanche (cameo) Evil Skye (mentioned) Katie (mentioned) Jailbreak Marshall Tundra Dusty Princess Indiana Icee Dixie Frosty Skye Skixie Dusrincess Leo Rosie (voice) Story The Return (Marshall and Ryder are at Mr. Porter's resturant) (Slow motion of Marshall's fist hitting the surface of the counter.) Marshall: Give me the- (interrupted by a bag of fruit bits put in front of him by Alex) Oh, thanks! Alex: Eh, I saw you guys coming. Ryder: Are you closing up all by yourself? Alex: Yeah, it's just me tonight. Ryder: Wow, that's a lot of responsibility for a kid your age. Your grandpa must really trust you. Alex: Don't patronize me, Ryder. Marshall: See you, Alex! So, like I was saying, Frosty's been shooting huge robots here from space. And when you smash them, they explode into goo! Ryder: That sounds scary. You know, I'm not sure if... Do you ever feel like this Gem stuff is too much for you? Marshall: What are you-- (Loud boom noise) (Marshall drops the bits) Ryder: What the hey was that? Marshall? (Marshall is looking up at the sky, where a giant green paw is floating) Marshall: Is that... a paw? Princess: The Light Cannons should be ready. Marshall: Guys! Did you see that thing in the sky? Princess: It's a ship. We have to assume it's Frosty. Tundra: Skye told us she'll be coming. With advanced weapons and reinforcements. Ryder: It's happening... Marshall: I wanna see. (Looks into telescope and sees the green paw) Woah. Tundra: Ready the light cannons. (The Quartizine Trio appear from under the deck. Dusty pushes the fourth Laser Light Cannon into position) Tundra: Marshall, light them up. Marshall: (talks into walkie-talkie) If every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs. (Cannons shoot beams into sky at the spaceship. The warship blocks the beam though) Tundra: No effect. Ryder: What now? Tundra: We'll have to take them head on. The whole town might be in danger. Marshall: I better make a call. Time for some... political favors. Mayor Goodway: Hello? Marshall: Mayor Goodway! It's me, Marshall Universe! Mayor Goodway: Universe, what's this thing in the sky? As a politician, even pointing paws make me very nervous. Marshall: Mayor Goodway, the whole town's in danger. We have to evacuate the city. Mayor Goodway: Evacuate? Hmm. Evacuate. Could be tough. I'll need a catchy slogan. Van: E-VA-CU-ATE. E-VA-CU-ATE. E-VA-CU-ATE. Mayor Goodway: People and animals! I need everyone to consider evacuation! Evacuation is something we all depend on in times of...(voice fades out) Marshall: Hey! That's a great idea, Ryder. You should leave with the rest of the- (he spies his cheeseburger backpack) is that my luggage? Ryder and Princess: Uuuhh... Ryder: Who wants to tell him? (Both look at Dusty, who turns away defensively) Dusty: Hey, I'm not good with this stuff! (turns back while Princess pats her with a sad expression) Tundra: Marshall, I know you don't think we trust you. I know more often than not we treat you like a normal pup. But the truth is, we rely on you. Your voice inspires us, binds us, reminds us why we promised to protect the planet. You must now be that voice, for them. (Camera switches to Boardwalk) Mr. Porter: Alex, come on! Alex: But are we coming back!? Mr. Porter: Jake, help me with Alex! (Camera switches back) Tundra: If anything happens, you need to be there to protect them. Like your mother once did. It's your destiny. Marshall: I won't disappoint you! Tundra: I know. (Marshall and Ryder get in the van) (They drive off, leaving the sad Crystal Pups) Tundra: We did everything we could. Alright, pull it together! (Marshall and Greg along with the other citizens drive out of Adventure Bay) Marshall: Maybe when Frosty gets to Earth, she'll see how nice all the people are and she won't want to hurt anyone. Ryder: Just like your mother. Marshall: Yeah? Ryder: Yeah. But these other Gems aren't like your mother. They aren't like Tundra, Dusty, or Princess. They aren't gonna start caring about people now. They didn't the first time they... Marshall: The first time they what? Ryder: I mean, it was thousands of years ago! It's- it's not like I was there! The Gems should be telling you all this stuff but I get it. I mean, they don't want you thinking of them like that! Marshall: Like what? Ryder, like what? Ryder: Like aliens, Marshall! Aliens who invaded Earth! Marshall: What!? Ryder: All they do is try to make up for it. They just can't forgive themselves. You understand? Look, they were doing something awful to the planet and your mother couldn't stand it anymore. She told me that's why she had to turn on her own kind. She gave up everything just to stop what they started here and drive the invading Gems off of Earth. Marshall: So sh-she saved the world, that's good! Ryder: No such thing as a good war, kiddo. Gems were destroyed, people and animals too... In the end, your mother could only save a handful of her closest friends. If it weren't for her shield, man, I don't know. (looks at Marshall's face) B-but Hey, let's look on the bright side! We're gonna drive pass that waffle place in a couple miles! Marshall: We gotta go back! Turn the van around! Ryder: No way, the Gems don't want you going back! Marshall: I know they're just trying to protect me but I have to protect them! I have mom's shield, they need me! Ryder: I need you too! Marshall: Please Ryder, what if they get hurt? Ryder, turn around! Ryder! Turn the van around, please! (Marshall punches the panel in front of him. The airbags inflate and he is launched out of the van in his bubble. Ryder stops the van and runs out after him) Ryder: Marshall! Marshall: Ryder... Mr. Porter: Ryder, are you and Marshall okay? Ryder: Yeah, yeah! We're fine, we're fine. Ugh... Marshall: Ryder, please. I have to go back. I have to! They don't have my shield, do you understand? Ryder: Yeah, okay. Just... Be careful, or I'm gonna run fresh out of family. Marshall: Stay with everyone and keep them safe. I'll figure out someway to get back to Adventure) (Leo appears behind Marshall and places a paw on his head) Marshall: Oh, this'll work! (Marshall rides Leo to get back to Adventure Bay) (Marshall dials his phone) Mashall: Come on, pick up... Answering Machine'': You've reached the Collie residence. Please leave a message after the beep. And keep it short. Marshall: Hey, Rosie, it's Marshall. Just... seeing what you were up to. Don't know if you knew, but there's some crazy stuff going on with a giant space hand and we all might parish, so, uh, I guess call me back when you get this and talk to you soon! Uh, bye! (Leo teleports them to the beach in front of the Crystal Temple, where Chelsea has been called upon to try to attack the spaceship with her arrows) Tundra: Fire! (Lynn fires a barrage of arrows to no effect) (Marshall gets off of Leo) Marshall: Stay here! If something happens, Ryder'll need a new pet! (Tundra and Chelsea watch as the ship increases speed in its descent) Tundra: At least Marshall is safe... Marshall: Hey guys! Tundra: Marshall! (The surprise of seeing Marshall at the beach causes Chelsea to separate into Princess and Dusty, forcing them to ground) Dusty: You came back! Princess: What are you doing?! Get out of here! Marshall: But- Tundra: It's too late! Just stay behind us! (The ship lands) Marshall: Ah... (A ball appears from the palm of the hand. It opens, revealing Dixie, Frosty, and Skye) Frosty: That's them, all right. They're the ones who keep breaking my machines. Dixie: This is it? Frosty: Dixie! They keep interfering with my work! Dixie: (sighs and steps forward) Looks like another waste of my time... Hey, get over here! (She drags Skye out from behind her) Skye: (breaks free from Dixie's grip and gasps at the sight of Marshall) Marshall: Skye! Dixie: This is their base? Skye: Yes... Tundra: You need to leave immediately! Dusty: Yeah, step off! Princess: This is not a Gem-controlled planet! (The three jump onto the beach) Dixie: And neither of you saw Katie? Oh, what a shame. I'd hoped to meet her. I was looking forward to beating her into the ground! Steven: Euegh... Dixie: But this is all that's left of her army? Some lost, defective Pearl, a puny overcooked runt, and this ''shameless display? (glances at Marshall) What is that? (The three Crystal Pups bare the weapons in preparation) Frosty: It calls itself the Marshall. Skye: He's just a normal pup! He isn't a threat at all! He's not one of them! Dixie: I know what a dog is. You don't need me for this. Just blast them with the ship. Frosty: Ugh, ''fine. (The ship lifts up, the pointer finger takes aim. Frosty draws a wide circle and taps the middle on her monitor full the circle and it begins to charge power) Tundra: Marshall! Get out of here! Marshall: No! Tundra: I won't let you risk your life! Marshall: But this is my home! And you're all my family! (Marshall's gemstone begins to glow) Frosty: Firing. (A beam fires out of the ship) Marshall: I- I'm a Crystal Pup too! (He jumps in front of them. Katie's shield forms, stopping the blast. Dixie turns around in shock.) Dixie: That shield! That symbol! (The shield falls, and Marshall collapses) Dixie: You! You have the power of Katie! Frosty: Now do you believe I needed an escort? Dixie: Fire a barrage! Widespread! (Frosty swipes a finger right across her monitor. Tundra pushes Marshall out of the way. The ship cuts a line across the beach, causing an explosion with Princess and Dusty getting caught in it. The smoke clears, revealing Marshall to be safe) Dixie: Katie, why do you look like that? Why are you so weak? Skye: Don't hurt him! Dixie: You knew about this! Skye: It wasn't relevant to the mission! Dixie: Forget about the mission! Frosty: What!? Dixie: Evil Skye needs to see this...thing. Marshall: Uh... (Tundra jumps at Dixie) Dixie: Good. (Dixie summons her weapon and the two clash blows, creating a powerful draft that pushes back both Tundra and Marshall) Tundra: Marshall, run! Dixie: (pulls out weapon) Priming Gem Destabilizer. (dashes towards Tundra) (She hits Garnet with the destabilizer in the chest, destroying her physical form) Princess and Dusty: Ah! (Tundra looks at Marshall and retreats to her gemstones, one red, one blue.) Dixie: I was there, you know. At the first war for this garbage planet. I fought against your armies. I respected your tactics. But this...? (lifting Marshall by his shirt) This is sick! (Princess and Dusty charge at Dixie) Princess: Unhand him! Dixie: I don't get what you're planning, Katie. But look! Your base is taken. Your armies are ruined! You have failed! (Dixie headbutts Marshall in the eye, knocking him out.) (first part ends to be continued) '''Jailbreak (coming soon)